


Just a Few Hours Before Dawn

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s07e22 Chosen, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fade to black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Few Hours Before Dawn

The walked towards each other, stopping three feet apart. He wanted to go further; didn’t know what was stopping him. They’d been sleeping together for weeks, after all.

Just sleeping.

But now, there was something in her eyes. Slowly, she removed her jacket.

“Bed time then?” he wanted to ask, but he couldn’t be flippant. Not now.

Fixing her eyes on his as long as she could, she slowly pulled off her top.

“What are you...?”

She stepped out of her slacks. Stood before him, naked. “I know what it means. The soul. I don’t know how you did it, but no one’s ever done so much for me.”

He turned his head away. “You don’t have to.”

“Yeah.” She gently turned his face to hers. “I want to.”

They lay together. No angry thrusts. No defying the universe. Just melting, one into the other.

Afterwards, she lay her head on his chest. Quiet. Not dead. Peaceful.

He slept.

“I love you,” she whispered, stroking his curls, as she fell asleep beside him.


End file.
